


Hate at First Sight

by Shadow_Blaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, Office, hate eventual into love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Blaze/pseuds/Shadow_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a messed up 22 year  old boy who has his sister to look after him.<br/>One day he gets into a car accident with this person, Levi and is successful in making Levi hate him.<br/>What happens when the person that Levi hates the most currently get a job in his office o.o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking hate you!

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope this work is good enough

### Hate at first sight

Chapter 1

“Eren, Wake up!! WAKE UP!!!!!”  
What the hell man, let me sleep! I placed a pillow upon my head. “Eren...” that voice called again and the next moment I was on the floor drenched and wide awake.  
I groaned “Mikasa why did you have to wake me up! I was having such a nice dream!” She looked at me and sighed “well Eren, if u don’t get ready soon, you will have nightmares during the day” What- Shit... SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!!!!! I’m going to be late for work! I bolted to the bathroom to take a warm shower. You see I’m 22 but I still have my sister to babysit me, for which I am really thankful because I’m damn sure, my life would be upside down without her. I smiled to myself. She was a bit too overprotective about me and that irritated me at times but then.... she was my sister and I loved her. I was dressed and out of home within few minutes ready to run for work. “Eren you aren’t that late, sit and eat your breakfast” She said firmly. I knew better than to argue. If I had refused she would follow me till my office and feed me, which would be embarrassing.  
I sat down across from the table where was sitting and we ate in silence. She didn’t talk much but that was okay because I never knew when to shut my mouth. She was my adopted sister, my only family left. We were not particularly wealthy. We had to do all sorts of work to keep ourselves still in college studying it was hard but we finally completed our studies and we could afford an apartment and a car. Mikasa had better job than me because she do not mess up things like I do and she is more reliable, experienced and trustworthy. She actually got a lot lot lot better job but then she had to move on to another city. I had refused to go to another city and she didn’t want me to leave alone. So she refused that job. She says she is happy with her current job but I could tell a tiny part of her still wanted to take up that job. I felt guilty. I mean it was because of me she didn’t take that job right? I finished my breakfast and got up to leave. Mikasa passed me the car keys. I looked at her “well, you’re going to be late if you go walking” she said. I nodded and took the keys. “Just... don’t destroy it okay?”  
I laughed at that “oh c’mon Mika, don’t worry.” She smiled at me and left me alone with our car. Her car, I should say. It was a car which broke down every two days. I sighed got inside. I was a shit driver. No wonder Mikasa was worried to leave me and her car alone. I knew how to drive but I usually just.... I don’t know; I mess up when I’m driving. The ones who were to take the test took pity on me for failing so many times. They got tired of me and finally had me passed.  
I said a silent prayer before I started the car and drove off. I was proud of myself for the smooth start. Maybe, a little bit too overconfident now. I stopped at a book store. I promised my best friend, Armin that I’ll buy him a book when I lost a bet whit him. At least he didn’t ask me anything that I couldn’t afford. I never knew I could drive so smoothly. Man, wasn’t I proud of myself. I got out of my car, brought him a book. Something about the history of the world and discovery of different place which was what Armin liked to read all the time. I was back in my car within no time. I had to take reverse and I did two things wrong, which affected my life to a great extent. First I didn’t look back. Second, I hit the accelerator a bit too hard. And yea you can guess I hit something. Holy shit! I just hoped no one was hurt! So much to think that I drove pretty smooth the whole way. I got out of my car, expecting the worst. I sighed in relief when I found out no one was hurt. At the same time I was screwed. So fucking screwed! Why, why is my life so screwed! It seemed as I hit.... a car.... a beautiful BMW i8...  
Oh no. Oh no no no! I didn’t hit that did I? Please tell me I didn’t hit that. Oh God if you’re there please? It looked as though I had the front side of that car damaged. Its head light was shattered and just some scratches. There was this person down inspecting the car. I dared to speak up... “Hey I’m- I’m s-sorry I mean I-“  
I forgot what I was going to say when I looked at his face. One look at his face was enough to get someone killed. He was angry. Really very angry. He looked at me with that glare of his. I knew I was going to piss my pants if he would continue to look at me with that glare of his. “Are... you the... fucking brat.... who did.... this?” he asked in a deathly low voice. I lost my voice somewhere. I could only nod. By the look on his face I thought he’ll take a shot gun out of his pocket and shoot me dead. He looked at me, then at my car and then at his car, like he couldn’t believe this. “You will pay for this” he said stretching on the “pay”.  
Was that a pun? Did he mean that I should pay for the damage or that he’ll kill me later? “Uh..... You mean?” I dared to ask “oh so this fucking brat can talk! Listen up shithead... you’ll give me money for this damage” he said. I don’t have money to repair my own car. And to pay for the damage for that fucking expensive car? “Are you serious?” I asked I really kind of hoped that he was kidding.  
“Does it look to you like I’m the kind of person to joke around?” he glared at me. When I said I didn’t know when to shut my mouth, I was serious. “Huh! I ain’t gonna pay! Why did you even buy this car if you couldn’t afford to pay for the damage? You look wealthy enough to afford another car like that, though you are shorter than any boys I’ve ever met!!” and that did it. It all happened so fast. I was on the ground even before I knew it. I couldn’t register what had happened. My nose hurt, really bad. I looked up and his face was mere inches from mine I gulped. “Listen you fucking shit. I fucking don’t have time to deal with you. But fucking remember this, I’ll hunt you down and make you fucking pay and I fucking hate you. You hear me?” he spat at me (not literally).How can anyone swear so much? What did I get myself into? I couldn’t get up I was too scared but I heard him leave. God are you there? It’s me Eren... why do you hate me so much? I realised I had my nose broken he punched me pretty hard. I considered calling Mikasa... I didn’t want her worried but I didn’t have any other choice left. I called her and I could hear her unspoken question, what is the condition of the car. She said she would be here in 5 minutes. I didn’t tell her anything about how I was punched by that guy... If I did she would literally kill him.  
Her car was in pretty bad shape. There was this dent behind and that because this was an overly used old car. I sighed. There was a clinic nearby; I went there to fix my broken nose. I waited till she came. When she did, it was obvious that it took everything in her to not hit me. I knew she was angry but she has a really good self control. “How did you break your nose?” She asked. “Uh... well I hit the steering “I said. She could always tell when I was lying but she was too busy looking at the car to care. “Hey, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...” I said. She shook her head. “Don’t sweat it. This is not the first time” she said. That was totally true I had too many accidents before but I had never had anyone asking me to pay. “So... what about the guy whom you hit?” she asked. I looked up at the sky before answering “uh... he was damn rich... he said it was alright, I didn’t have pay for the damage and he even o-offered to help me with my broken nose but he didn’t have time and had to go to work” I gave a lazy smile. I was glad she was too preoccupied thinking of the car to care if I’m telling the truth. “Ah... weird. There are still like that kind of people in this world? He must be one in a million” she said kind off impressed. “One in a million he is” I mumbled under my breath. She reminded me that I still have to go to work. I was 22 minutes late and I knew my boss would kick me out today. It would take me 5 minutes to walk from here to my office... 2 minutes if I run. “I’ll take care of the car. You should get going.” Mikasa said and I took the books from the car and bolted towards my office. I reached, but I was 25 minutes late. I was panting like a dog I dropped the books on Armin’s desk. “Oh god, Eren what happened to your nose? Is that why you are late? Got into to another fight?” he showered me with many questions. I groaned “Shut up Armin” was all I could say...  
“Hmmm did you not do your work properly?” He asked me. I looked at him confused “well you know Erwin wanted to meet you in his office. He said to send you there when you come. He looked very serious....” he said. Oh no... I did all my work properly and on time too. Maybe he is just angry that I’m late. I decided to go and check for myself. I knocked and I heard a distant voice say “come in”. When I went in my boss looked at me, at his watch and said, “Ah, Yeager 30 minutes late... come on in sit we need to talk”  
“Sir... umm did I do something wrong I’m sorry I was late?” I asked as I made my way towards the chair and flopped down”Nah not that you did anything wrong and its fine. Looks like you got into trouble before you came to the office” he pointed at my nose. “Umm... well a car accident but don’t worry no one is hurt” I smiled  
“Oh... well I don’t know how this will make you feel but....” he looked at me. I didn’t like where this was going. “Okay listen you are transferred to an office in another city and.... you are expected there in two days...” he finished. No... I’m not going.... “Eren, you don’t have a choice you can’t quit because of the company’s agreement. You know that don’t you? Besides you are pay will increase and the company will provide you an apartment near your office and the rent is really low”  
No! “I don’t want my pay to increase sir. I’m happy in my own apartment. I’m perfectly happy here. Please I don’t want to go” I pleaded. He looked at me and patted my shoulder “it was nice knowing you, Eren” he said. That was it. I had no choice left I had to go... I had to leave my Sister my friends my home and go... I got up to leave when Erwin said “Hey Eren, your new boss is a very good friend of mine just take my advice and don’t get on his bad side okay and tell Marco to meet me... you don’t have to come tomorrow so that you can pack and leave.... basically, today is your last day”  
My last day. I was so attached to this place... I made my way towards my desk not before telling Marco to meet Erwin. “Okay either you are not going to get paid or you are kicked out which on is it?” Armin asked looking at my -I’m -just- about- to -cry -face- “None of the above. I’m transferred to another city” I said. “Well, I don’t understand why you have to be sad about it” I looked at him as if he was stupid. He shook his head and sat next to me “Look Eren, your world revolves only around this city. You should go and discover something new and challenging. You don’t want to move out of your comfort zone. I’ll miss you and all Eren but you should take the opportunity which has been provided to you.” I kind of understood what he wanted to tell me... “So Armin, you’re telling me that if you were to get transferred you’d be happy?” He lit up so bright I had to look away “Oh hell yes!!” that would be awesome! Besides you are not moving to another country, you can visit us any time during weekend” He said. Hey yea... I can visit them during weekends I was kind of warming up to the idea but..... “Mikasa...” I said slowly.  
Armin Just smiled “I know that you are concerned about her but you moving away is going to help both of you” I glared at him and he just put up his hands “You are 22 and she still babysits you! You should learn to live on your own. So if you go away and live alone you won’t have to be dependent on her! Besides it’ll help her take the job that she didn’t take because of you! She too will be happy!” That was totally true though I was offended at the word ‘babysit’ it was 100% true. I sighed maybe this was a good idea. Who knows now...?  
“Hey guys listen!!!” A cheerful male voice got our attention “I have an announcement to make” said Marco and he looked me smiling sadly. I realised what this was about. He gestured for me too stand next to him.  
“Today.... Is the last day of our dear friend Eren as He is getting transferred to another city...” There were ‘Oh’ and ‘that’s sad’ murmurs around the office “Ah! Now that was expected. The boss really did kick you out didn’t he” Jean laughed. Apparently only he found it funny because all were giving him dirty looks. Man I would miss fighting with that asshole I thought. “Yea .... So we have today afternoon off to celebrate Eren’s last day” Marco finished. What? I didn’t want any celebrations. “Well this is the last time you will be a part of this family so you should celebrate” Erwin came from his cabin and said “But sir-“  
“No buts! That’s my order” he said. And we did celebrate. I had the time of my life in the office that day, we brought in Pizzas and burgers and there was cake too and had danced and ate and laughed. It was... best. I looked around and I was... in tears...  
It was time to leave I hugged the living hell out of Armin, Sasha, Connie and Marco. Sasha and Connie were in tears and we 3 cried together until Armin joined us it was kind of funny. My boss surprised me when he pulled me into a hug “Ah don’t be so surprised I’m not your boss anymore. It was really good to know you Eren” He said. I looked at Jean he looked a little sad himself. I knew I would miss him not that I would ever admit it. But then I made my way to where he was standing and I just... hugged him... and surprisingly he did too  
The whole office was deadly silent. I bet I heard a pin fall. “I’ll miss you” I heard him say it was so low that I wouldn’t have heard it if the room wasn’t so quite. I smiled and said equally low “I will too, asshole”  
The whole office staff was shocked but we just smiled at them and acted as if nothing had happened. It was finally over. The most painful thing to do was take my belongings from my desk. Armin gave me a drop home, where Mikasa waited for me. I entered my home and I saw her sitting on a couch. I had to tell her it was now or never. “Hey” I said “Oh hi Eren... I meant to talk to you” she said.  
“You know... I don’t mind but you should learn to live on your own, you know. I mean... without me” I just looked at her. Did someone tell her about this already? Before I could ask she said “I have a .... Girlfriend and she is moving in next week” wait okay what? “Huh” was all I could say “I know Eren this... this is all too fast but... you know I love her” wait is she blushing? “And I want her to move in with me...” she finished. Is this fate? I laughed. “Oh Mikasa you don’t know! I got a job Transferred and I’m moving out tomorrow!” she just looked at me shocked. “h-hey you are going?” she asked sad all of a sudden. I nodded and said “it’s better for both of us; I can’t be dependent on you all my life! You can even take up the job that u rejected because of me” I repeated Armin’s words and she just hugged me “thank you” I hugged her tight “I love you” I said.  
It occurred to me then that I was the main reason she couldn’t live her life as she wanted.  
The next day was a blur of shifting into new apartment. After making sure that I had everything 10000 times Mikasa finally left me alone. I saw my office memorized the path from my house to office. My apartment was fairly larger than our home and the rent too was okay... it was really comfortable. Erwin told me that my boss would me strict. He said his name... Hmm what was it? I forgot. I took a shower and snuggled under the covers... hmmmm something like leiu... Ah yea “Levi” I said before falling asleep 


	2. Eren is really Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter  
> wrote in hurry.

I jolted awake by the violent shriek of the alarm. What the heck... who leave the alarm on? Where is Mikasa? Wait, where am I? It was 5:45 AM. There was” Work” written in big bold letters written on a slip of paper. That’s when I remembered I was all alone in this apartment. All alone ‘well Eren, you finally are growing up’ I thought to myself. I sighed and reluctantly got up from bed. Where the hell was the bath room again? Man. I was alone. I can do whatever I want and not be scared about Mikasa walking in on me. First I made sure that she was not here. She may stay the night you never know. I shrugged off my pants and shirt. The only thing that covered me was the boxers. I liked the feeling of being alone. I put on my head phones and played the music in full volume (it was still quite early and I suspected I would be kicked out of the apartment if I played the music on speaker) I’m not that good of a dancer and it would embarrass the hell out of me if someone watched me dance. But now that I was alone I didn’t care. I danced and danced; I twisted my body in all possible ways and just danced. I was out of breath within 30 minutes. I made my way towards the bath room. I took a really long hot shower, man didn’t I like being alone? I could stay in the bath room for as long as I wanted without Mikasa banging at my door to get out. I got out of the shower only a towel draped around my waist .I still had an hour before work and I was hungry. I thought of eating outside. I got dressed and combed my wet hair with my fingers and moved out of my apartment. I would be late if I came back here so I took all things necessary for my work with me. I made sure I locked the door. I think remember a cafe on the way to office so I headed there. I took my time, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. I reached the cafe soon enough. That place very pleasant. A soft hum of music in the background and the sweet smell of coffee, made me feel like home. I looked at the menu for a while. A cheerful girl from the counter greeted me “welcome to our cafe, sir. What would you like?” she asked me. I placed my order for a caffe Mocha and blue berry cupcakes. I stood there waiting. The place was quite empty with only 2 or 3 people around. She came back with my order and I smiled at her. Strange everything was alright till now. Let me remind you, I am Eren and trouble follows me everywhere. As I was balancing my hot coffee and cup cake in my hand, this guy ran past me pushing me in that process and I lost my balance and the coffee fell from my hand. I heard someone hiss as if in pain. I tried to register what happened. The cup cake was on the floor. Okay... but the coffee... I saw the glass on the table, empty. “Shit... you brat...” I heard that voice only once but I never well very well whose voice it was. That short grumpy old man. Oh god why me!? His hand and coat was drenched. It was a really expensive coat I could tell. He looked like he could murder me. I wanted to cry. I really did!! Why me lord why do you hate me?? His car, now his coat? I burned his hand too!! I touched his hand to see how bad it was and he slapped me hard across my face. “Listen.... you shit.... what the fuck... is your problem!! Why can’t you leave in peace and fucking die somewhere! You little fuck!”  
I couldn’t speak. I was in shock. No one ever slapped me. I was hurt too. “You scum on Earth... see to it that this expenses are paid.... and I didn’t fucking forget about the car” He said and left. I didn’t know what happened. Why was I screwed so much? Why him of all people! That girl on the counter came up to me and asked if I was alright. I faked a smile and said I was. I left for work, starving. “I hope you come by again” I heard her say slowly. As if I will. Can my day be more screwed?

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho! just imagine Levi's face o.o  
> Eren i wish you all the best


End file.
